


Mako Picks Up The Phone

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

The phone rang, and Mako picked it up. "Republic City Police, Detective Mako speaking."

It was like somebody was holding their phone up to a phornograph, and playing some song he didn't recognize. He would put the phone down, but... it was actually pretty good.

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_I like my bees to fuck suits, I fuck bees on TV_

_I’m fuckin’ bees most every day and fuckin’ bees_

_They tell me that it's good fuck bees, but I fuck bees_

_I know that it's crazy_

_I know that it's nowhere_

_But there is no denying that_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_So hip to fuck bees_

_(Fuck bees)X 13_

_It's not too hard to fuck bees, you see it every day_

_And those that were the farthest out have fuck bees_

_You see bees on the freeway, it don't look like a lot of fuck_

_But don't you try to fuck it, a bee whose time has come_

_Don't tell me that I'm crazy_

_Don't tell me I'm nowhere_

_Take it from me_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_It's hip to fuck bees_

_So hip to fuck bees_

_Tell 'em, boys_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees_

_Bees, bees, and everywhere_

_Bees, bees_

 

Mako put the phone down.


End file.
